A Wife for Kenshin
by Rainer's Cherub
Summary: In a world where money is a need, Kaoru will do anything to keep her job and inheritance. However, if that 'anything' includes finding a wife for the infamous megaplayboy, Kenshin Himura, uproar is just a hand's reach.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just an avid fan, nothing more. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to © Nobohiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Shounen, Jump and Sony. This fanfic is merely for entertainment and not for profit.

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru Kamiya stood frozen in front of her stepmother and stepfather, absolutely speechless about the uncanny blackmail both of them just divulged. She stared at them quizzically, with eyes that both watched with serenity and anger. She took a heavy sigh and bit her lip. "Are you telling me that I should quit my job to find a wife for your nephew?" she scoffed, "That's ridiculous!"

Kaoru's stepmother neared her and mussed her hair, "Darling, he needs your help"

"My help!" she repeated furiously, backing away from her mother's hold. "He is a guy, isn't he? He can find a wife for himself!" she took some more steps backward and found herself a chair to sit on.

"Kaoru, if you are not going to do this, I'm going to have to put your inheritance into a trust fund." Seijuro Hiko said, lighting a cigarette while putting his feet on her father's study desk. Kaoru balled her hands into a fist, repulsed by his offensive and crude ways. If her father had been alive, he'd rip the guts out of this man.

"What?" she asked sarcastically, standing up to near her unlikely stepfather "How dare you…you have no right to do that!"

"Oh, I don't" he smiled, releasing nicotine all over the air, "but your stepmom has" he finished, throwing a leer at Kaoru's mother. Kaoru turned to look at her and saw her gave a small but disgusting titter.

Kaoru shot her an is-this-true look but she just continued smiling and made a slight nod. "I would if that's what your father likes and besides, darling…you can't handle an inheritance that big. It must be put to a trust fund"

She gasped in irritation, glaring at her. "Trust fund? That's bullshit! And what would I have to do? Find a wife for a freaking asshole I don't even know! That's utterly absurd! Ridiculous!"

But her mother just burst in laughter and fanned the remark away, "Kaoru, honey, you must understand. Both of you need help from each other. And besides, it can't be so hard now, can it?" she said, looking at Hiko who tossed her a wink.

"I don't believe any of this!" she cried, covering her ears and gradually and uncomfortably raking her hair with her hands. She heaved another heavy sigh, blared at her unjust and evil parents and tramped her way out of the study room.

"Kaoru darling!" her stepmother shouted, her voice catching up with her fast panache, "You're leaving tonight!" she made it more louder as to make Kaoru hear.

"Tonight?" this was way too much for her to bear, "I hate you!" she screamed and rushed to her room, crying. She plunged herself in her bed and screamed loudly at her pillow, following her own advice for letting out unbearable anger.

She was a practicing psychiatrist, giving advises and speeches to senior citizens and widowed women. She was happy about it and her job was far more than perfect. And just when she thought life can't be more sweeter….here she is……packing her things to play matchmaking with a guy she never met. She paused packing and pondered to herself. What would he be like? And what kind of girls would he want for a wife? Her thoughts were cut short when a familiar set of knuckles sounded on the door. She rolled her eyes. It was her stepmother.

"Honey, here's the key to your car" she said, approaching Kaoru. "And here's the address to your man" she handed it to her but Kaoru just glared at the things, glared at her and resumed packing her clothes wordlessly.

"Okay" her stepmother soughed, placing the things on her bed. "If you need help, call me. I'm really sorry, honey but you really have to do this. " She wheezed and started walking towards the door. She paused as Kaoru began to say something that broke her heart.

"I hate you…" Kaoru hissed, "Traitor"

Kaoru's stepmom smiled in pain. "Look, Kaoru. I know you don't like this because I don't like this either. To tell you the truth, it was really your father who ordered Hiko to put your inheritance into a trust fund and he also said that it was up to your step-father to make the conditions."

"What?"

Her mother nodded, nearing her. "Your father trusted Seijuro, Kaoru and therefore, we should trust him too"

"But I don't understand" she sobbed, wiping her tears. "Why make me find a wife for his nephew?"

Her mother sighed and stood up, giving her a final hug. "I guess it's up to you to find out"

-----------

It was beginning to get late. Kaoru was looking at her map, still trying to keep focus on the road. "Now, we turn left until we get to the fork in the road and I should see a big house" she told herself. She looked on the road and what hit the car windows and glasses disappointed her. Rain.

"Great!" she exclaimed, feeling another piece of bad luck falling on her part. She snapped herself out of the irrational beliefs of bad luck. She is a psychiatrist and all the things befalling on her is not bad luck but destiny.

Destiny it is…

"Goddammit!" she screeched, realizing another dark omen had hit her…or…her car. "Shit!" she shouted, going out of the car. She soon learned that the car had hit a big tree. Great! So much for destiny! She sniffed the cold air and hugged herself, feeling the wetness sticking her clothes close to her little body. "Fuckin' car!" she shouted at the engine, kicking it with all her irate strength.

She started to walk away amidst the falling rain from where her car hit the tree and began to cry. "Why does this all have to happen to me…"

She was all about to relinquish in great despair when finally she spotted a big house, fortunately with lights on. It must be already ten o'clock and she hoped against all hopes that the people inside that house would be hospitable enough as to let her stay for the night.

She began to laugh in hope and began to run towards the house. It was indeed big. Big. "Wait a minute…this is…this is it!" She soon realized that it was after all the house she was looking for. The house of his stepfather's nephew. "Oh no…." she groaned, realizing reality, "he's the nephew of Hiko. Then he must be like him" she covered her mouth and shivered in the rain and totally felt hopeless.

Birds of the same feather are like one another. If Hiko is the uncle of the guy living just inside the thick walls of that gargantuan mansion must be as or maybe more pernicious. She began to feel afraid for herself and began to picture her stepfather's nephew in her mind.

And a man with small eyes that can be barely seen with big muscular frames came to her whimsical imagination. He must also be very tall with big a big mouth and with a thick mustache. Kaoru thought he must be a very ugly man in the forties as Hiko looks like in the eighties. Just kidding…

"What am I thinking!" she said, facing the door, slapping herself to intrepidity. "I've got to do this for my job and my life!" it was all with rigorous determination. She raised her hand and positioned her knuckles in the door. The cells of her hands had already shrinked because of the rain and it made her felt colder. She gently knocked on the door with, "Hello! Is anybody there…"

But there was no answer.

"Hello!" she knocked harder.

Still no answer.

"Hello!" she shouted, pounding her fists in the granite hard door.

But still, nobody came to open the door. "_If nobody comes to open this door, I'll change into a beautiful enchantress and curse the people living inside this blasted house_" she thought and pounded more.

She pounded more. "HELLO! IS ANYBODY HOME!" she knocked even harder that she felt her fists swelling. "WILL SOMEBODY OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR!" she screamed at the top of her voice and pounded more harder.

Harder.

Pound.

Pound.

The door suddenly opened and a guy with red hair dressed only in his boxers came into view. It was obvious that she had just wakened the guy from his sleep. She froze wide-eyed as he began to speak, "Who the heck are you and what do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

The door suddenly opened and a guy with red hair dressed only in his boxers came into view. It was obvious that she had just wakened the guy from his sleep. She froze wide-eyed as he began to speak, "Who the heck are you and what do you want?"

Chapter 2 

Kaoru's eyes expanded a little bit wider and her jaw almost hung. The man standing before her wasn't an ugly chap in the forties with a hairy mustache and tall, masculine features. As a matter of fact, there is still 10 within herself doubting if the man was really a he.

"Excuse me, miss…can you please answer my question now?" the red-headed guy spoke again, his brows tangling in appraisal. She wasn't really of a sexy goddess to be scrutinized the I-want-to-sleep-with-you way.

Kaoru shook her head, snapping herself out of the reverie, not even noticing his eyes rake through her wet, drenched body. Her white halter stuck to her chest, revealing some part of her breasts, which, others note, not so huge. Her tight Karimadon skirt stuck to her as well, illuminating that even without very huge boobs, she had vivacious curves and looked so naturally sexy. "Oh, I'm Kaoru…" and she extended her hand to him with a big goofy smile on her wet face.

The guy just scoffed and glowered at her hand as if something big had dawned on him. He pointed at her, "You…you're one of them aren't you?"

She arched her eyebrows and slapped the finger that was pointed at her. "First of all, don't ever point at me. Second, I'm all wet from the rain so I think you better let me in. Oh and third, I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about"

The man scoffed again and erupted in a mocking laugh. "You have got some really big nerves to say that, whoever you are…"

"It's Kaoru, remember?" she supplied, tone pissed.

"Kaoru…First, you woke me up in the middle of the night. Second, you came bursting and yelling things at me and third, I haven't got the slightest idea who you are and why you are here"

"You see, I was…"

"Just tell it to me straight, Kaoru. My uncle sent you to be my wife, didn't he?"

Kaoru gasped, "Of course not!"

"Your reaction tells me otherwise" his tone was final. "Go back and tell him I don't want fat women as wives and especially not women who disturb me in my sleep, got it?"

She gasped harder, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. The word fat dangled inside Kaoru's head, the three letters mocking every bit of her persona. Once in her life, nobody ever called her fat and how dare he insult her by saying she was sent to be his wife? Did she look that deprived? Did she look that insipid?

"Excuse me, Mr., mr…"

"Oh, I'm Kenshin, Kenshin Himura if you please" he supplied, voice derisive.

"Whatever!" she snapped, "For your information, I wasn't sent here to be your fking wife! And even if I was, I'd die first before I'd agree to being so pathetic as to be your wife! And if you would just give me a spare minute to tell you my purpose, we'd understand each other and you would stop bickering like a goddamned child!"

Kenshin stopped. Boy, she had a goddamned mouth. He stared at her for a while before opening the door widely. His hand gestured for her to come in, "Get in"

Kaoru glared at him before entering the house, the door closing after her entrance. She tried to dust-off the water off her clothes and then was about to sit down when Kenshin interrupted her. "The thing is… you're wet and my chairs are important to me. It is where my important guests sit"

She huffed her chest and shot him a dagger, "Am I not a guest?"

He smiled and bit his thumb, appraising her the second time as his brows took on a swift arch, "No" he shook his head, "You're a beggar"

"I'm a what?"

"A beggar" he repeated, standing up. He neared her and began circling her. "You came knocking on my front door, disturbed my good night's sleep, yelled at me and ordered me to take you in. The people I consider guests are those who appear like one, act like one and are one. Since you are neither, you're just a scrawny beggar begging for shelter"

Kaoru gritted her teeth, her nails digging in her skin as her hands balled into a tight fist. First, he called her fat, second, a whore and now a beggar! How dare he? She is, for all information, a decent citizen of Japan, educated and successful. If it weren't for him and his wretched, freaking uncle, she would have evolved to the next stage of success…she didn't have to do this anyway but money was also important to her. If she refuses, she'd loose her big amount of inheritance…and to…and to…Seijuro Hiko.

That was far more than she could take…!

"Okay" she said, her head down and her voice the most miserable Kenshin had ever heard "I know I'm ugly and I'm fat because I look like a beggar and you're right. I…I'm so pathetic. I'm really sorry for disturbing you…I'll…I'll just…leave"

She turned around and picked up her small bag. She just hoped he'd buy the whole guilt-trip scheme. Kaoru then began counting in her mind while taking steps towards the door. Considering the fact that Kenshin was the nephew of Hiko, she already expected he wouldn't stop her and let her sleep outside in the rain but being a person with a heart, she still had hopes he would be at least kind enough to let her stay for the night.

3….

2….

1…

Okay, he was a monster. He was just like his uncle; he had no heart, no soul. He wasn't a person, he was….

"I didn't say you should leave, Kaoru" he said, "And besides, it's cold outside. A spoiled brat like you couldn't take that much of cold and discomfort, could you? After all, you are the daughter of the infamous criminal lawyer Tetsuro Kamiya."

Kaoru pivoted to look at him. He knew? "You knew?"

"Of course" he chimed, "Your stepfather, who just happens to be my uncle sent you to be my wife, didn't he? But let me tell you this, Kaoru. Seriously, I'm not the type of guy who would settle down with only one woman. Variety would always be the best. I'm really sorry to break your hopes up but I'm really not interested in you, not even in the least…"

Kaoru blinked, feeling some sting in her eyes. Was she about to cry? No. She wouldn't let herself cry in front of an arrogant and polygamous bastard. His words hurt her more than anything. But, she needed the money. For her patients, for herself…

She laughed, forced herself to laugh. "Quite right, Himura"

"Quite?" his voice unsure he got what she meant.

"I was sent here by your uncle all right but mind you, NOT to be your wife" she divulged, forcing to sound jovial.

Kenshin's brows entwined, "Really?" I mean, really, what could she be doing in the middle of the night, disturbing his sleep if she wasn't sent to be his wife.

Kaoru nodded and put her bag down. "I was sent here" she declared, "to find you a wife"

He paused for a while in his chair, as if digesting her disclosure. Would he believe her? Moments later, he erupted in immense laughter that he had to clutch his stomach to pin himself up from rolling down on the floor.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny" Kaoru hissed, her hands on her waists.

"Oh, yes it was" Kenshin countered, wiping off little tears from his eyes with his finger. "He" laugh "sent" laugh "YOU" laugh "to find me a wife?" laugh again. Then he frowned. "Get out"

"What the…?"

"Get out!" he repeated.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No"

"But...Hiko said…"

"I don't care about Hiko and I don't care about you either. You can die alone in the rain!" he snarled as he slammed the door shut.

Kaoru's mouth hung low as she stood shocked outside the house. No one has ever treated her so harshly. She clicked her tongue and balled her fists in anger. "That loathsome son of a bitch! I'll show him who's the boss!"

Kaoru then treaded heavily towards the backdoor and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was open. "Only God knows why thieves haven't killed him yet but I'll make the most out of the situation. If I have to sneak myself in, then so be it!"

She quietly opened the door and went inside. She bit her lip, after hearing the sound of a door closing down. She gulped hard and sighed after a few minutes. She took a look around and realized she was hungry. She was in front of a big refrigerator. She fought the urge for some few seconds and with trembling hands, slowly opened the fridge. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Long before she knew it, she was helping herself with all the food. After eating, she looked for something to drink and found a plastic bottled filled with some sort of purple liquid up to the brim.

"Hmmm…" she chimed, checking the bottle. There were no inscriptions whatsoever. "It wouldn't hurt…." She shrugged some shoulders and with both hands on the bottle, she drank it all until she felt dizzy.

"Where am I…" she asked herself in between hiccups. Poor Kaoru was so out of the clouds, she forgot where she was. "Got to go to my room…got to sleep…"

Her room was always at the end of the hallway so she proceeded that way, completely putting all the discrepancies and the thought that she was inside a different house in complete oblivion. She hazily opened the door, went inside and threw herself at the bed. After some a few moans…she feel in a deep, deep slumber.

Kenshin fluttered his eyes open and yawned to greet the new day. He wiped some saliva near his mouth and rolled to the other side of the bed. His eyes expanded at what he saw. He didn't remember sleeping with a girl last night. If that is so, who is the woman sleeping right next to him? He blinked a few times and swallowed hard as the girl groaned.

Boy was he so flabbergasted when she turned and came face to face with him. It was Kaoru. Sleeping sweetly, Kenshin couldn't help but stare openly. She had a beautiful complexion, quite seductive hair that tangled against her face and had intriguing lips. He smiled and was about to touch her when she flickered her eyes open. Those blue serene sapphires widening the moment they reached his mischievous face.

"I didn't know sleeping with me was part of your job" Kenshin whispered hotly onto her face.

**Author's Notes:**

**A very BIG thank you to all those who reviewed and I'm sorry if I got you a little confused with the 'stepmom' part. Well, yes, Kyoko is Kaoru's stepmother. She married Kaoru's father when she was very young. Hiko was the assistant of her father and his very trusted friend. When Tetsuro (Kaoru's father) died, he entrusted Hiko with all his property, telling him to give little Kaoru her share when she was old enough. However, I will go as far as that only 'cause then the story won't be as much exciting. You'll know the rest of it when you continue reading this. I'm sooo glad you read this. Please don't hesitate to tell me ANYTHING you want about the story by clicking the review button. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't know sleeping with me was part of your job" Kenshin whispered hotly onto her face.

**Chapter 3**

Kaoru blinked three times, forcing herself to believe that Kenshin wasn't really there. She blinked again, making double times sure. The guy rolled her eyes and he closed the distance between their faces. Kaoru gulped, watching his lips open up to kiss her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk!"

Slap!

Kenshin's head hurt when he fell onto the bed. He massaged his face and felt it swelling in pain. He breathed hard as his hand balled into a fist. He stood up with flaring eyes fixed intently on the fuming Kaoru.

But all was even. She was as angry and as frustrated. She had the white blanket all over her like she was having hypothermia on a great day of sunlight. Neither of them spoke nor budged a move. They were just staring at each other, waiting for either of them to talk.

But the woman always has the mouth.

"How dare you…" Kaoru growled, tightening her grip on the blanket.

A mocking scoff was Kenshin's eager reply, slipping into his pants. Kaoru looked away, her face turning crimson. "Me? You're the one who went into my room last night…"

"Me!" it was almost a yell. "I never go into rooms with perverts! I'd rather sleep outside and die than have your slimy pervert paws on my…"

"Do you honestly think I'd lay myself on the line with an annoying girl like you who don't even have a figure that could be considered a woman's! You have small boobs, you're short and you're fat…" he chuckled, "Please…I'd rather stay a virgin my whole life!"

Kaoru's eyes expanded and her jaw hanged low. Her ex-boyfriends or any other guy for that matter always told her she was sexy. They never made any comments about how she looked or how she dressed. This redhead was the first man to ever had the nerve to tell her that her breasts were small, that she was short and that she was fat. She fumed again, her eyes turning red as if they were about to shed tears. Slowly, bitter water ran down through her cheeks. Incessantly.

Kenshin stood dumbfounded in front her, his back feeling chilly. Sure he had watched a gazzilion girls cry but he never saw anyone crying this way. He never felt so sorry for someone. He never felt…guilty. He sighed, the urge to put his arms around her building up inside him. He shifted uncomfortably as Kaoru hiccupped, brushing her tears with her finger.

"Look…" Kenshin scratched his back, looking away. "I…"

"I'm leaving…" Kaoru cried, standing up and slipping into her flipflops. "I shouldn't have stayed in the first place" she hiccupped again and in a split second was gone from his bedroom.

If he grew to be a man with love, he would have asked her forgiveness. But since he grew tolerated and spoiled by his uncle, the egocentric side of him turned over. He snickered loud enough for Kaoru to hear it. "I don't really care if you do. Actually, it would be my pleasure…" and he mockingly executed a curtsy.

Kaoru's eyes swelled even more and her tears poured harder. "Fine. Have fun with your goddamn life!"

And as if my magic, she instantly disappeared through the door.

Kaoru's stepmother straightened her sunglasses and rested her head on the window, watching the greeneries pass her by. Beside her was Seijuro Hiko, driving wordlessly with a cigarette stuck between his lips. She sighed.

"Do you think Kaoru's okay with Kenshin?" her voice sounded worried.

It wasn't surprising. Kyoko had only met the guy once and he notable didn't make a good impression. It was during their wedding. At the reception. Everyone wore their best and glasses tattered everywhere. Mouths ceaseless talked to other mouths while others simply watched the glittery decorations around the pool. But it was not the unremitting cackles of the visitors that troubled her, it was the presence of this young man, sitting alone while smoking a Marlboro.

"That's Kenshin." Hiko suddenly told her from behind, seeing her looking at him with intent. "That's the Kenshin I was talking to you about"

Kyoko nodded, not sure how to react. He didn't look nice, but he looked unmistakably handsome. His face was flawless except for that cross mark that detailed on his face. "He looks like a gangster from my old days" she told Hiko, eyeing him. "I don't think I like him"

"Yeah" the old man agreed, "He's quite a kid. He was orphaned when he was very young. The consequences made him arrogant and bitter. Pretty stubborn. And you wouldn't want Kaoru hanging out with him"

"Poor kid then" she looked sympathetic. "But I think he shouldn't be that way. And I definitely think my Kaoru can knock some good sense out of the guy"

Hiko chortled, as if Kyoko was joking, "He'd be the last person you'd want around your daughter, believe me"

A spark of interest flickered in her eyes. She smiled mischievously. "And why is that?"

"Because…" Hiko's hands found their way to her waists. "He dates a lot of women simultaneously…takes different women to bed and breaks up with them as fast as one snap" He snapped his fingers. "A playboy if you will"

"Hmm" Kyoko inhaled his strong scent of almond. "It seems your family has SOME legacy…"

Seijuro arched his eyebrows and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I've quitted the family business long ago"

Kyoko blushed and went back to watching the trees.

Kaoru stormed out of the manor in rage, roughly brushing the tears away from her swollen red eyes. How dare he! He didn't have the right to talk to a woman like that. Just because she didn't have the physique like that of the models of a playboy magazine doesn't give any man any right to call her horrible things just like what that horrible guy just said.

Yes, she accepted the fact that her boobs weren't that big. But they weren't that small either. It didn't matter anyway because breast size doesn't define the essence of a lady. Manners do. Yes, she was short. Hell, she knew that was an advantage! Most men are tall and if women were tall…would that look good? And who the devil does he think he is? He wasn't even tall himself! Fat. Kaoru could not fathom how he could have said that to her face to face! Calling a woman fat was unforgivable if she wasn't really fat. She knew all her life that she was skinny.

Kaoru's blood rose, realizing that her car was broke. Damn! She had no other options than walk. Walk to the nearest inn or gas station or pay phone where she could get help from her step mom who in the first place lent a hand into putting her into this revolting, unpleasant situation. Bad idea, Kaoru. They would push you to go back.

"But I won't!"

She growled again, realizing that she was also hungry. Oh, the luck! She was probably a mile away from the manor and the car when an idea hit her. Her friend, Misao was just living next town. A glint of hope gave her strength and she reached for her bag only to find out another stroke of misfortune. Shit!

She had left it in the mansion.

Kenshin gave out a sigh of exasperation, confirming that Kaoru was really gone. He knew her absence was a cause for a drink but the more he thought of her crying, the more he wanted to scratch himself. I shouldn't have said that.

He shouldn't have. But he never believed that it was best to keep silent when unsure of the senses. He was definitely sure of his senses. His eyes told him she was short, small-boobed and fat. His ears told him she was rude and his nose told him she was….she was…

Jasmine. He could still smell her fragrance lingering throughout his house.

He shook his head, disgusted by the thought. He smelled other girls who smelled better. But her scent was simple but captivating. What the hell am I thinking! He tried to snap out of it and drank a lot of sterilized milk. He never drank milk. But this morning was different. He had to find another way to forget things other than drinking…

He was enjoying himself when a faint sound reached his ears. It was a beeping sound coming from the living room. He stared in wonder, thinking that he never leaves his phone in his room. He instinctively put the glass of milk down and began to look for the beeping sound. And he spotted a mint-green bag that could only belong to the girl he was thinking of right now.

Kaoru.

The sound insisted and he reluctantly fumbled on the bag. His hand found the machine and he brought it to his ears. "Hello?"

But the voice didn't let him talk.

"Kaoru, are you okay? I'm worried sick about you! Did you talk to Himura already? Did you find someone to be his wife yet? I've been trying to call you but you wouln't answer...where are you…?"

The voice was sharp but the tone of concern was evident. But the incessant questions annoyed him a lot and hurt his ears. Without second thought, he clicked the phone off and threw the cellular back to her bag.

Kaoru would come back for it. He knew it well.

It was as if everything was against Kaoru that day. Just last night, her car broke, she met an insane wacko who called her a beggar, and accidentally slept with him literally and right now she forgot to bring her stupid bag! Could life get any worse?

Oh, yeah. She told herself as raindrops began to fall one by one.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" she shouted at the very top of her lungs, unmindful if any other creature heard her and thought she was going out of her mind. All she was thinking of right now was to go and see Misao. But she couldn't just leave her bag there. Everything she needed was in there. Her cellular, her money, her credit cards, her parents' picture and most of that all was the bag itself, which her ex gave her.

Kaoru's shoulders slumped and she felt herself getting horribly wet by the rain. It was hard. Spontaneously hurting her face as it fell on her roughly. She took a look at herself and noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she wore that night. They were wet for the second time and was now in 'see-through' condition.

But she felt herself going dizzy.

She looked at the heavens and saw nothing but rain falling. There was nothing around her except for the rain. There were no houses, no gas stations….nothing. Her head was spinning now. She just realized that she felt weaker and weaker by the second. Everything was wet and she felt cold. Very cold. She felt herself going crazy.

After that, darkness…


	4. Chapter 4

_After that, darkness…_

**Chapter 4**

The rain was now pouring on Kaoru's body harder, making her breathing shallow and her condition worse. The red wine she had devoured last night didn't help, either. She just lay there in the middle of nowhere, waiting for someone to play Good Samaritan. Fortunately for Kaoru, a man whose apparent route was the direction where she lay, saw her and stopped. Unfortunately, however, the man was far from being Good Samaritan.

The man's enthusiastic eyes that held twinkles of boredom raked her body and a sly smile smeared his lips. He mussed his chocolate-colored hair and spat the fishbone that was stuck in his mouth the whole morning. He knelt down on one knee and held her chin in his fingers.

"Hmmm" he murmured, kneading his jaw, "You're quite hot. So I guess I should take you home, huh?"

With that and a groan, he picked her up and carried her in his small little hut on his back.

Kaoru fluttered her eyes open and felt the unswerving pain all throughout her body. She moaned as she tried to face the other side of the bed, her stomach rumbling in hunger as she did so.

"You hungry?" a man who was leaning on the door smirked.

"What did you do with me?" was Kaoru's immediate reaction and she pulled the blanket closer to herself. "Where are we and who are you?"

The man neared her. "Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you" he sat beside her and gave her a friendly smile that was almost idiotic, "Hi. I'm Sanosuke. Sanosuke Sagara. And I found you lying on the streets. Man, you are blazing with fever! So I took you home here. Sorry, if it's kinda messed up, I'm actually not the clean freak sort of guy"

Kaoru eyes roamed his place and messed up was a very lame understatement. "So I see" she muffled, forcing a smile, "Thanks anyway. I'm Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya". She extended her hand and Sanosuke gladly shook it.

A moment of silence followed by a set of rumbles from Kaoru's starving tummy.

She looked at Sano with her face all flushed up. "Sorry"

Sano laughed. "Hungry, are we?" he asked, his voice maniacal. "I'm gonna take you to Akabeko but you're gonna have to foot the bill"

Kaoru frowned and her shoulders slumped. "I don't have any cash on me" she sighed, looking at him. "Might I borrow some—"

"Nah uh" he cut her off, "if you haven't noticed, you can't count on me if you talk about money"

Kaoru shrugged. He just made an excellent point. She sighed again, standing up. "Damn" she hissed, "Darn him!"

"Who's him?"

"The red-haired asshole who lives in that big white shithole!"

Sano laughed. "You don't happen to talk about Kenshin Himura, do you?"

Her eyes bulged. "You know him!"

"Know him! Lady, are you nuts!" he snapped, "Everybody knows him! That guy practically owns this whole town!"

Kaoru fainted.

Kenshin Himura snatched his cellphone and pressed down his uncle's number. "Pick it up already" he hissed impatiently.

"Hiko here" the other line announced.

"Uncle!" Kenshin exclaimed, "what the fuck are you trying to do?"

"Didn't you like Kaoru?"

"What are you talking about?" he snarled, "the girl woke me up in the middle of the night dressed in a see-through halter top! And the following morning, I found her beside my bed and—"

Hiko whistled. "You are fast" He paused a while and then continued, "Take it slow on her, she's sick"

"That is not the point!" he snapped, "the point is she was soaking wet when she got here and I didn't know she was sick! So I let her out but in some strange way she got herself in and drank all my Fornarina!"

"Whoah, you gave her that darn wine?" Hiko's tone was a matter-of-factly, "You know how damn strong that is!"

"I did not make her drink it!" Kenshin protested, "Look, we fought this morning and I dismissed her under this downpour. I don't know where the hell she is and most importantly, I certainly didn't know she was sick!"

There was a long pause.

"Then find her you idiot!" Hiko's voice was both concerned and imperative. "Now! If something happens to that girl, I am going to tear you from limb to limb! Mark my words, boy."

But Kenshin had already hung the phone.

Kenshin's Volvo sedan, the only one in fact in the town, roared loud as he sent it flying to somewhere he has yet to find out. The temperature, he noticed as he went along further, was dropping fast but sweat nonetheless beaded at his brows. He idly wiped them and pushed in the accelerator.

A couple hours had passed and he had circled the town a myriad of times. But still no sign of her nor someone who knew or saw her. His heart was pounding a little bit harder now, thinking something bad might have happened to her. He didn't want to think himself responsible but found absolutely no one else to blame but himself. It was then when he decided to drive back home.

He was driving madly when his phone rang. He bit his nails that hang on the side mirror and snatched his mobile. His eyes rolled when he saw Hiko's name. "Now what?"

"You found her?"

He paused. "No" and then sighed. "I've been circling the whole town for hours but nothing…"

"What are you going to do now, you stupid bloke?"

"I don't know" his voice contained a grim sort of determination. "But I can promise you that I'll find her by tomorrow. Oh and by the way, uncle. I would really appreciate if you stop calling me 'cause you're making the situation a lot, lot worse" he added, putting emphasis on 'lot' and without warning, turned off his cell.

Hiko could only shake his head.

It was already five when Kenshin Himura, who hadn't had any food since morning, parked his car in his barely-lit garage. His face was glum and had the frown that was there since he found out about Kaoru's condition. He cursed himself when he got out and kicked his door close.

"Mr. Himura…." Genkai, his housekeeper called, his voice barely audible.

"What!" Kenshin roared.

"S-someone…" and he pointed towards the door, "…err…someone is looking for you, sir"

"Who the devil…."

And with heavy steps, he stomped inside his house and leered at the man who was sitting on his sofa. "Who are you? What the hell do you want?"

"Sanosuke Sagara, sir" Sano announced, extending his hand with a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Kenshin glared at it and scoffed. "Let's cut to the chase. I'm not really in a good mood"

He turned around and ordered Genkai for a bottle of vodka. Here he was, frustrated and hungry and some vagrant-looking broom-haired guy just walks in inside his house to introduce himself. What a day!

Sano frowned, "I brought Kaoru here"

Her name stopped him and his eyes widened. He swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly turned around, "what?"

But Sano was already gone.

**Author's Notes:** I want to thank all the reviewers. All your comments helped me a lot and I apologize for the late update. I've been busy with schoolwork but now that it's all finished, I can finally update a lot faster. Please keep up reading….


	5. Chapter 5

_But Sano was already gone.  
_

**Chapter 5**

Kenshin blinked twice and glanced his way to Genkai, his middle-aged butcher for almost five years, who was shrugging his shoulders. The old man pointed towards the guest bedroom with this disquieting look in his face. Kenshin bobbed his lips and then scampered towards where Kaoru was, which in fact is his room.

He opened the door and turned the lights on. He heaved a large sigh of relief and inched towards the bed. He sat down and appraised her with a strange feeling of concern and anger. Concern of what the guy he had just met might did with her and angry because she ran away.

He didn't know it yet. But the feeling was actually called worrying.

And then his surging thoughts were cut off by Genkai's rhetoric clearing-of-the-throat tactic. He turned around and gave him the 'what' look. Genkai sighed and whacked his own head and then pointed at Kaoru. But Kenshin did not get it.

"What!" the temperamental redhead snapped with a swift cock of his eyebrows.

"Sir" Genkai started, "She's wet"

Kenshin's eyes bulged wide and his face reddened in consternation. "What?"

Obviously, he didn't get it again.

Genkai's face took on a sudden change of panic. He raised his hands in surrender and in a persnickety voice explained himself, "The clothes, sir, I mean" Genkai shook his head when he turned to look at Kaoru again. Sometimes, he thought, rich men become stupid

"What should I do then?" constant shaking was evident in his voice.

"There are a number of things you could do, sir" Genkai answered, rather hesitantly. Then, he started to chew his thumb which irked Kenshin a lot more. There were only few and very rare times when Genkai chewed on his nails. Those times were the times when he really is worried about a circumstance, times when he thought he could do better with it than any other people could. And that includes his masters.

The redhead grimaced, "Like what?"

"Take them off, for example" Genkai's voice was puerile, "but if you don't want to, I'll gladly do it for you"

Kenshin paused for a while and then snarled, "Genkai, do you want to get fired right this very instant?" Sometimes, Genkai's kind offers unnerved him because the old man was had notoriety girl-wise during his times.

"That was only a joke, sir" he said apologetically but then added, "But seriously, if you want her to wake up tomorrow, you should take those wet clothes off her and after that, force her to eat"

The younger man blinked, unsure of what steps to take. Sure she had seen a lot of naked women before but Kaoru was different. But then again, how was she different? Was it because she was obviously fatter? Or was it because she possessed the guts to question his sanity and authority and morals? Yes, she was different from all the girls he had been with. And strangely, he found her difference quite attractive.

Kenshin looked at her again and then swayed his eyes to Genkai. "I'll handle this" and waved a dismissive sign. Genkai cleared his throat in a sort of don't-do-anything-rash way. Kenshin glared at him and the butcher disappeared through the door.

Now, he must concentrate on the matter at hand. Gently, he yanked off the covers and stared at her clothes in shock. They were see-through. Directly, it must have meant that the guy who brought her here and Genkai himself saw what he was seeing that very instant.

His face reddened at the thought. With anger, of course. Or was it jealousy? He shook the thoughts out of his head and freed a heavy breath. His reluctant hands reached Kaoru's forehead trembling and he flinched. She must have been hotter than the pancake that burned his tongue the other morning! His hands went down her face and they stayed there for a while, savoring its softness. He chuckled to himself as he cupped it, "I hate to admit it, but you're cute"

As if aware of what he was doing, Kaoru moaned and Kenshin immediately snatched his fingers off her. Her face was now becoming pale, almost indigo. He snapped his fingers, snapping them always helps him decide. "Alright" There is no other way. Why should he worry in the first place? Undressing women was always one of his specialties.

So with hands that still trembled, he carefully unbuttoned her halter top. "God" he murmured, catching sight of her breasts. They're small and he had not a mite of intention of doing whatsoever to them. He swallowed the building lump in his throat and cautiously and quietly forced her up. He pulled an auburn shirt from his drawers and started putting Kaoru in it. Gently, he succeeded pushing her head through the middle hole. Then, the arms. Slowly, gently quietly, and success. He wiped his beading perspiration and pulled the shirt closely down. His arms felt the dampness of her pants.

Yet another strenuous activity. It was the first time he felt uneasy shredding the clothes off women. He gulped once more as he repeated the same procedure until twenty minutes later, Kaoru was deeply asleep, wearing a dry-cleaned shirt.

It was eight in the morning but Kaoru had not awaken yet. Genkai had forced her to eat a bowl of porridge last night. Yes, she ate but her mind was still a blur. Didn't even remember where she was or what happened when she ran away. Food. It was the first word that came out of her. No doubt she was hungry because she consumed the bowl in minutes. And no doubt she didn't appreciate being fed with porridge because she vomited it all an hour later. Worse, the porridge with bile and hydrochloric acid accompanied by a fainting smell had all found shelter on his sheets in his very own room.

Had it been an ordinary girl puking on his bed in ordinary situations, even if she was on her deathbed, he'd have sent her out and made her clean her mess while she was it. Unfortunately, Kaoru was no ordinary girl in a definitely not ordinary situation. It was partly his fault, for dismissing her in the rain. But the other half was hers because she ran away. But her running away was also his fault…for shouting at her and insulting her…

Either way, nothing else can be done about it. She was sick and he had taken responsibility for it. She puked on his sheets and she would take responsibility for it when she gets well. That, he was sure of. What he was unsure of however was the reason of her very presence. It disgusted him but he didn't want her to disappear either. If she leaves the house, it would be in her own accord in her own free will. And that was where the idea struck him.

He would make her life a living hell.

"Sir…"it was Genkai, jerking his thumb over his shoulders. His eyes spotted Kaoru, stirring. He smirked to himself, filling a thrill crawl down beneath his skin. He neared her and sat on the bed.

With a pretentious smile, he reached for her forehead and whispered, "Kaoru" his hand went down to her cheeks, "are you alright?"

There was a little movement and then Kaoru fluttered her eyes open. Her face darkened with fury, feeling his hands on her face. With an acidic voice, "Take your pervert hands off me, you maniac"

Kenshin was taken back and he instantly took his hands away from her face. He grumbled to himself for her sudden rebellion and ingratitude. He frowned. But he calmed himself, something which he wasn't really good at but nonetheless succeeded. He sighed before speaking a gentlemanly voice, "I'll take that as a thank you. You know Kaoru, if you don't mind me telling you, if I hadn't found you, you would have been raped by an edgy rooster head. If I hadn't fed you, you would have died from hunger. If I hadn't undressed you, you would have woken up with pneumonia and if I—"

"You undressed me?"

Oops.

The redhead turned to look at Genkai but he had already headed for the kitchen. Uh. Oh. Kenshin swallowed hard and faced Kaoru. "So what? As if I liked what I saw"

Oops. That didn't come out right.

Kaoru gasped out loud, her eyes wide and her hands clenched tight into a fist. Her blood soared to her head and her teeth rattled in her mouth. She thougt for awhile but then decided he deserved what he was about to get. A thump, a sound if impact on a certain redhead's face. It was but her second slap.

The guy's reaction was oddly immediate. "What was that for?" he demanded, his hand kneading the swelling red spot on his face. Coincidentally, she had slapped him where the cross-mark was located and it hurt.

"What for!" he hissed, "How dare you even ask! Well buddy" she slapped him again, this time on the head. "Find out for yourself! I'm leaving" With that, she managed to get up and snatched her bag that was lying on the side table. Ah, her bag. She missed it so. Then, she headed towards the door.

Kenshin's crisp laugh lolled her to a stop. "Wearing that?"

With a blank look, she looked down and gasped in horror. She was wearing an auburn shirt, big enough to fit her blast stepfather, Hiko! She stomped indignantly and angrily walked towards Kenshin. With flashing eyes, she poked on the chest. "Give me back my clothes"

If there was anything Kenshin hated, it was being poked and ordered around. "You did just not poke me"

"Yeah?" she challenged, "I did! Here" and she poked him again and again.

With each poke, Kenshin's blood rose a millimeter higher. He shut his eyes and tried to control himself. Alas. She was too much for him to hold anymore. He flickered his eyes open and saw Kaoru give a look of surprise. His finger rose chest-level to Kaoru and was about to poke her when…

"Poke me and I won't hesitate to slap you again" it sounded more like a threat than a warning.

He freed a breath and pointed his finger to the door instead. "Fine" he said, "Leave. See if I care if you faint and die all of a sudden on the road. See if I rescue you if some pervert should dare rape you, although I think it's absurd for someone to take interest in your—"

Hands on both hips, she arched her eyebrows. "My what?"

"Nevermind" he scoffed and then continued, "The point is, the moment you step out of my house, you are no longer my concern. You got that?"

"Puh-lease!" her voice was dubious, "I can take care of myself and I'd rather die in the streets than stay here all day and watch your sorry ugly face!" Her finger attempted to poke him again but then she withdrew. She heaved a sigh. "Goodbye, Himura"

"Wait" the tone neither begged nor implied any sort of kindness. In fact, it sounded more like it was a pre-sentence to a threat. She was correct, "How about your inheritance?"

It wasn't exactly a threat but it could be considered in the threat department. Kaoru paused. She'd forgotten all about that. Her heart raced. She thought about the children and she closed her eyes shut. A little sacrifice Kaoru, she told herself, a little sacrifice.

"All right" her tone was final. "I'll stay in one condition"

"How dare you" he snapped, "You can leave right now! I don't want you here anyway!"

Her eyes averted to the ceiling and roamed around the room. "Listen, let's have a deal. I will clean your house, help you with chores and all that stuff if, listen" –when he started to whistle—"you cooperate with me in this search-for-your-wife nonsense"

He toyed with his hands and eyes her. "If you think it's nonsense, why go through with it"

"Whatever reasons I have is none of your business"

"Okay"

"So, are we cool." And she extended her pinky to him.

He rolled his eyes. But he thought it was a good idea. She had initiated her own hell herself! He gave her a grin and locked his pinky in hers, "Deal"

**Author's Notes: Sorry if the previous chapter was sort of short, I was feeling lazy when I wrote it then. Thanks for all those who reviewed. And this chapter, well I got lots of inspiration that's why it's sort of long. By the way, please don't hesitate to suggest anything for the improvement of the story. I'd appreciate it a lot.**


End file.
